Once Upon a Time: Harry Potter AU
by ijedi
Summary: After Emma Swan becomes the Dark One, she arrives to England, where she meets Harry Potter. After realizing who he is, Emma reunites long lost family members. AU of season 5. Follows plot of seasons 1-4, AU after finale of season 4. Swan Queen, Harmony.
1. Arrival to England

Chapter 1

Everyone was looking around. The savior had just fused with the Darkness and disappeared. Emma was nowhere in sight, only a dagger of the Dark One remained with a new name, "Emma Swan."

"Emma," said Regina. The Former Evil Queen still tried to assess what just happened, since her former arch nemesis just sacrificed her life for Regina.

Hook approached the dagger. "Dark One, I summon thee," said Hook as Regina shook her head.

"Dark One," repeated Hook, "Why is she not appearing?"

"It's clearly she is not in the town, thus the magic won't work to summon her," said Regina as she shook her head.

"We need to find a way to find our daughter," said Snow as the citizens of Storybrooke started to think of ways how to find Emma Swan.

While everyone in Storybrooke searched for Emma, the new Dark One arrived into a new land. She was still not sure why she came there, but something was calling Emma to that particular location. After speaking with the previous Dark One in her head, she wanted to forget about the encounter. When she arrived, she saw a boy not much older than Henry, who sat on the bench nearby.

"Hey kid, do you know where I am?" asked Emma Swan as she sat on the bench.

"This is Private Drive in Little Whinging," sat the boy

"Where is that?" asked Emma, not sure where she arrived. The architecture seemed modern enough.

"This might be Earth, but why can I still do magic? Maybe it's another realm but a land with magic," thought Emma

"We are in England. You are not from here, are you?" asked the boy as he looked closer at Emma's clothes and stood up.

"If Voldemort sent you, I must warn you I have friends who will," said the boy.

"Who is this Voldemort? Nobody sent me, relax boy," said Emma

"My name is Harry Potter, and Voldemort is the Dark Lord who killed my parents," said Harry as Emma stood up.

"My name is Emma Swan. I am sorry for your loss. What do you mean, Dark Lord?" asked Emma

An image of Rumplestiltskin appeared before her. "The boy is quiet clear in what he said, dearie. He means that some evil wizard attacked him," said the image of the imp.

Harry took out his wand and pointed at Emma. "Don't come any closer, or I will defend myself," said Harry, "Go away, evil Death Eater, and tell your boss that I will not surrender,"

"I am not here to hurt you. Look kid, I don't even know who you are; I just asked where I was. I had never been here," said Emma, "Strange, and I thought that magic does not exist outside of Storybrooke"

Emma looked around and instinctively waved her hand, disarming Harry.

"I am so sorry! I am still new to all this magic thing, let alone to being the Dark One," said Emma

"You are saying the truth," said Harry, amazed that he met some witch not from around England.

"I thought that I established this already," said Emma as Harry ran to his wand.

"Can you stop this kid, I thought we decided that I am not a bad guy," said Emma as two dark hooded figures flew towards them.

"What are Wraiths doing here?" asked Emma as she saw imp's face once more.

"They came to feast one his soul," giggled Rumplestiltskin, "You better hurry and say bye to your new friend,"

Harry lifted his wand. "Expecto-" began Harry but Emma used her magic before him.

Emma Swan sent dark magic at the two creatures, which screamed in terror and flew away. When Emma looked back, she saw that Harry dropped his wand and looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry

"Do what? Oh, I used my dark magic against the Wraiths, I guess, and they were scared. I am the new Dark One, so they probably don't want to deal with me," said Emma, not sure whether her guess was the correct one.

"That's great, you used wandless magic," said Harry, clearly amazed at the whole situation.

"Sure. Let me check you, they might have hurt you," said Emma as she approached Harry and touched his arm. Many images flashed before her eyes, but most importantly, she realized an important truth.

"Miss Swan, I," said Harry as Emma looked at him and created dark smoke. When Harry looked where he was, he saw his current residence on Private Drive.

"I need to speak with your relatives," said Emma, placing emphasis on the last word.

"Miss Swan, wait," said Harry as Emma walked quickly to the door of the house with number four; she knocked.

"How can I help you?" asked Harry's Uncle Vernon. Emma did not reply, instead she launched her arm at the man's chest and quickly retrieved his head.

"You will pay for what you've done to Harry," said Emma as she squeezed the dark heart gently. Vernon dropped to the floor.

"Vernon," shouted Petunia as she arrived on the doorstep and froze in place.

"You brought your freak friends with you, boy," said Petunia.

"No, Petunia Dursley, I came here on my own. Imagine my surprise when I found out that this boy was abused in this house," said Emma as she squeezed the heart a bit more. Vernon found it difficult to breath.

"Miss Swan, Emma, please, don't hurt him," said Harry

"You want them to live after everything they did to you?" asked shocked Emma

"Yes, please don't hurt them. It's wont be right," said Harry as the image of Rumplestiltskin appeared before Emma

"What are you waiting for? Kill him. He abused this poor boy, so he deserves to die," said the imp.

"Shut up," said Emma as she looked at Harry.

"Regina will never forgive me if I do this," said the blonde woman as she then put Vernon's heard back in his chest.

"Get out of here," said Petunia.

"Gladly. Come Harry, you will never visit this house again. Pack you things. We are leaving shortly," said Emma, still looking furiously at the three Dursleys.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry packed his belongings and stood on the porch of the house. "Where are we going?" asked Harry, still unsure what to make out of this situation.

"Are you not coming? I thought you hated these people," said Emma

"I do, but I don't know where I am going," said Harry

"I will tell you a little secret, Harry. These people, they are not your family, but you have living family members who would love to have you in their family," said Emma as she prepared to leave the area with Harry, but a number of wizards and witches appeared around the house.

"Step away from the boy, Death Eater," said one eyes man, who lacked a leg.

"No. I am not a Death Eater, and I will not give Harry to you," said Emma as she stood in front of Harry. The group of mages fired spells at her, but Emma instinctively redirected all those spells.

"That was so cool," said Emma as she looked at her arms and then back at the mages who attacked her.

"My turn," said Emma as she sent wave of energy at the mages, throwing them all on the ground.

"Harry, please, we are you friends. My name is Tonks. I know where Sirius is," said Tonks, a woman in her mid twenties who had pink hair.

Emma looked at the witch, unsure is she trusted. "Emma, I want to see Sirius," said Harry.

"Fine, you will see your grandfather, but I am coming with you," said Emma as she looked at Tonks, "The location of the house. Got it,"

The wizards and witches disappeared in dark smoke, leaving stunned Dursleys alone.

When the group arrived, Emma looked around to assess whether the area was dangerous. "I think we can go," said Emma as Harry followed her.

"You are not going," said the one eyes man as he pointed his staff at Emma, but Emma easily disarmed him. All other mages then pointed their wands at Emma.

"Emma!" spoke a familiar voice as a group of people emerged from the shadows.

"How did you find me?" asked Emma as Regina pointed at Zelena, who tried to speak but produced no sound.

"Emma, we were all so worried," said Snow and Charming as they approached their daughter and hugged her.

"Do you have magic?" asked Henry as he looked at the wizards and witches who still held their wands pointed at Emma.

"Yup," said Tonks

"Tonks! Rule number 1, we don't speak to Muggles," said Moody

"I take that as an insult," said Regina as she sent a fireball at the man.

"Regina, we need to talk," said Emma as Regina nodded, "Where are you all staying?"

"We arrived in the magic tornado in the Granny's house at the end of the street. Regina cloaked the house, and no one saw us come," said David Nolan

"Good," said Emma as she looked at the mages, "Harry will visit his godfather, but first he needs to have a serious discussion that concerns him," said Emma

"We will not let you take Potter," said Moody as Emma grew tired of these mages and waved her hand, immobilizing them all.

"We will visit, but I need to speak with Harry first," said Emma as the citizens of Storybrooke and Harry went to Granny's. Emma sat at one table with Regina, Henry, and Harry, while the others talked about other things.

"Emma, what did you want to tell me," asked Regina

"Regina, it may be difficult for you to hear, but I learned that you are not alone in this world," said Emma

"Of course not, I have Henry and the entire idiot Charming family," said Regina

"I know that. But Regina, something happened the night Daniel died," said Emma

Regina instantly stood up. "How do you know about that?" asked the Queen

"I saw Harry's memories. His mother was Lily Evans, and she died to an evil Wizard called Voldemort," said Emma

"I, no, there is, no, its not possible," said Regina as she first looked at Emma, and then at Harry.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry, not sure why this woman was reacting like that.

"Harry, Regina is your Grandmother," said Emma

"My what?" asked Harry

"I named my daughter Lily, before my mother threw her in some portal. Cora then killed Daniel," said Regina as she took a deep breath.

"Harry, Regina is your family," smiled Emma as Harry processed the information.

"But Aunt Petunia and Dursleys," said Harry

"They are not your family. The Evans family adopted Lily and treated her like a Princess but Petunia was always so jealous," said Emma

"I have a nephew who is older than me?" said amazed Henry, "My name is Henry,"

"Harry Potter," said Harry

"Harry Mills," said Regina as she hugged the boy. At first Harry wasn't sure how to react but eventually hugged Regina back

"I always wanted to have a family who cared for me," confessed Harry.

"Come, Harry, we will ask Granny for some delicious food," said Henry in amusement

"How can you be my Uncle?" wondered Harry

"It's a long story. It all began when," said Henry as he began the story.

Emma looked at Regina, who smiled, looking at her son and grandson happily interacting with one another.

"Thank you, Emma," said Regina as she then tried to give the Dark One's Dagger to Emma Swan.

"No, keep it. If anything goes bad, I know you will be the only one who could do must be done," said Emma

To Emma's surprise, Regina hugged Emma. "Thank you. I know that Daniel is gone, but I have someone now to remember him by," smiled Regina as the two women then drank some tea.

A/N: So to make the timeline work, Regina was born around 1937 Earth time, her daughter Lily was born the same night when Cora killed Daniel around 1966 Earth time, and Harry Potter was born in 1998, so that 2013, when season 5 takes place would also be the time when Harry Potter would go to his fifth year at Hogwarts. I don't plan for the characters to stay for a long time in Magical Britain, and then they all with Harry go to Storybrooke. The plot follows all four seasons of OUAT, but then diverges into this AU.

4


	2. Chaotic Meeting

Chapter 2

As the residents of Storybrooke talked, a very old man dressed in purple robes and a very long white beard entered the diner. "Mom look, the Sorcerer," said Henry

"You are quite a smart young man," said the old wizard, "I am in fact a Sorcerer, just not the Sorcerer whoever it might be. My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster at Harry's school. I am sorry for the misunderstanding, but he really needs to go to see his friends at the house," said Professor

"He is not living without me," said Regina as she stood up and created a fireball. "Look, I don't care how strong you are, you will not touch my grandson,"

"I am not planning to take him. You can come with him, if you want," said Dumbledore as Emma looked at him.

"How do we know you are not playing a game?" asked Emma

"I just want what's best for Harry, and he visits his friends during summer, after leaving his relatives," said Dumbledore

"They are not his relatives. I've seen the blood wards that you put there," said Emma as she stared at him.

"Not? The Dursleys are his only remaining family," said Dumbledore.

"Then you are an old fool. They are not related by blood. Evans family adopted Harry's mother, who was, let me remind you, my daughter," said Regina

"Regina? Can I visit my friends?" asked Harry as he approached his grandmother.

"Of course you can, but I will not leave you. Henry, please go with Harry while we will follow you," said Regina

"Should we follow them?" asked Hook

"Obviously we will," said Regina as she exited the diner, and with her Emma followed.

"Can you believe it David, Regina has a grandson," said Snow

"I know. It feels so strange, but we have a grandson as well," said David

"You are making me feel old," said Snow as she looked at her husband.

"It does not matter how old we are, I will always love you," said Charming as the two kissed.

"And we are heading to some spooky wizard house," stated Killian, joining them. As the group continued moving, Dumbledore looked at the Gold and waved his wand.

"This should help him, but he should receive expert medical attention," stated the Headmaster

"Where can I get it?" asked Belle

"Talk to Severus," said Dumbledore as Belle nodded and helped her husband to stand up. Zelena looked at various directions and also decided to follow the others. She was curious to see what these mages could do.

When the group arrived, Harry and Henry met Harry's best friends. "Harry," shouted Hermione as she ran towards him and hugged her friend.

"It's good to see you," said Ron

"Who is this?" asked Hermione

"Guys, you wont believe it," said Harry, "This is Henry and he is my Uncle,"

"Your what now?" asked Hermione

"Hi, my name is Henry Mills," said Henry as he introduced himself

"Come Harry, the others want to talk to you," said Ron as Regina approached the group.

"Who are these people, Harry?" asked the former Evil Queen

"These are my best friends," said Harry, "Ron and Hermione,"

Regina smiled. "Thank you for being his friends, but if you ever betray my grandson, I will take your hearts and crush them,"

Ron paled. "Is she joking?" asked Harry

"Maybe not," said Henry as Ron immediately ran away

"Nice to meet you. Mayor Regina Mills," smiled Regina as the children ran away, going up the ladder to the second floor.

Soon, most of the visitors who have not stayed at Granny's entered the house.

"Careful Rumple," said Belle as she helped the former Dark One move.

"Fascinating, a whole house filled with dark magic," said Rumplestiltskin as he looked around

As the people began to mingle, Emma approached her friend. "Do you think these people can help me get rid of the Darkness?" asked Emma

"Perhaps. We don't know anything about these people. It surprises me that there is magic in the land without magic," said Regina

Dumbledore approached them again. "There will be a meeting shortly, and you can attend if you wish to," said the man as he left Emma and Regina standing in the hall.

"Hey love," said Killian as he approached Emma, "Are we back in Enchanted Forest? This is a strange land,"

"No Hook, we are still in the Land without Magic. Now excuse me, I need to prepare myself for the meeting with these people," said Regina as she disappeared in purple smoke.

"Don't worry Emma, we will get rid of the Darkness and then we will give each other our happy ending," said Hook as they kissed.

Emma journeyed upstairs to see how Harry and Henry were doing. "Hi," said Emma, looking at all the kids in the bedroom.

"Is this your grandmother, Harry? She looks hot," teased Fred and George

"What? Eww, that's my mom Emma," said Henry

"Alright Henry, lets go to the room, your mother will be there shortly," said Emma

"Wait a second, Henry, you have two moms?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, so?" asked Henry

"Nothing, I just never seen a wizarding family with two same sex parents. They always seem to be so traditionally minded," said Hermione

"Oh no, Regina and I are not together. I am Henry's birth mother, and Regina adopted him. Alright, would anyone else like to join us at the meeting?" asked Emma as everyone in the room immediately stood up.

"But they never allow us there. These meetings are for adults," said Harry

"Believe me kid, you experienced a lot more than most witches and wizards ever did. And look at Henry, with he helped me many times," said Emma as she then left the room.

"Your mother is hot," said Ron

"Eww," said Henry

"Ronald!" said Hermione loudly, before looking at Harry, "Look, I know that Emma invited us, but I think you should go with Henry. The rest of us can wait,"

Harry nodded and with Henry journeyed to the meeting room. When they entered, Harry saw that Molly Weasley became furious. "Absolutely no. Harry is not going to be here. He is too young. And who is this younger boy?" asked the woman

"That is my son," said Emma as she glared at the witch, "And if you even try to hurt him, I will call Regina,"

"Hello lady, my name is Sirius Black," said Sirius as he approached Emma

"Get off, she is with me," said Killian as the two men glared at each other.

"Who is Regina?" asked Molly, ignoring the two men

As she asked this, the doors opened wide, revealing Regina Mills in her regular Queenly outfit. "Hello, my name is Queen Regina," smiled the woman as she entered the room and gracefully sat next to Emma.

"What are you wearing?" asked Molly in horror.

"Albus, I did not know that we had such a rapid increase in the Order's membership," said Severus Snape.

"We haven't. These people arrived from another land, and they are just visiting," said Dumbledore

"You are right dearie," said, " But our stay here might be longer than you expect,"

"Gold is right, we came from Storybrooke to here by accident. We searched for our daughter Emma," said David Nolan

"You found her. Now leave," said one of the members of the Order

"We can't do that. See, I recently learned that I have a relative in this land," said Regina as Emma looked at Snape and then whispered something in Regina's ear.

"Wait, what?" said Regina as she stopped speaking and then looked at Snape, "You,"

Regina disappeared in purple smoke, and then reappeared next to Snape, immediately throwing her arm at his chest. Snape cried out of pain as Regina took his heart from Snape's chest.

"Regina don't," said Snow

"You don't know what he has done to Harry," said Regina as many wands were now pointed at her. Emma shook her head and waved her arm. All wands dropped on the floor.

"Regina,"

"It's easy for you to say, Snow. This man hasn't hurt Emma. But he hurt Harry on multiple occasions. He hurt my daughter and he deserves this," said Regina as she lightly squeezed the heart, and Snape dropped on the ground.

"Regina, don't do this," said Emma as she approached Regina

"This man," said Regina

"Queen Mills, please be reasonable. Severus is on the side of the good," said Dumbledore

"I don't care whose side he is on, he hurt me," said Regina

"Mom, don't do this, you are better than this," said Henry. Regina looked at her son and then at the heart. "You should be thankful that my son saved your life," said Regina as she put Snape's heart back into his chest. Regina than vanished in purple smoke, and reappeared at the other side of the table. Emma did the same.

"Albus, these people are unstable," said Alastor Moody.

"Whom are you calling unstable?" asked Regina, creating a fireball around her arm.

"Everyone please! We won't accomplish anything while arguing with one another. We should help each other, and we should talk about our problems," said Snow White

"You've got to be kidding me," said Regina as Snow began a speech about hope and friendship.

"What's your name?" asked Sirius as he looked at Zelena, who was still silent. She mumbled and pointed at her mouth.

Sirius pointed his wand at her mouth, returning her speech. "Thank you. Can you please remove this from my hand?" she pointed at the black bracelet on her hand.

"Sure," said Sirius as Zelena grinned. As soon as he bracelet was gone, she smiled at her sister.

"Bye sis, say hello to Robin for me," grinned Zelena

"Zelena!" cried Regina as her sister vanished in green smoke.

"Albus, I think we should end this meeting. Its much more chaotic than the usual ones," said Minerva

"I agree," said Moody

"Very well," said Headmaster as he raised his voice, "We will continue this meeting at a later time,"

As the meeting ended, people from the Order of the Phoenix began to talk to the citizens of Storybrooke. While he had no magic, Gold was very curious about various magical devices that were in the place.

"Rumple," said Belle, as her husband lifted a small locket from a trash bin.

"Belle, I am so sorry, I just can't believe that I am finally free from the Dark One's curse. I had magic for so long that I forgot what it felt not to have magic," said Rumple as he put the locket on the bookshelf and looked at Belle.

"I understand. Don't worry Rumple, I will help you get through this," said Belle

"Thank you Belle. You've always seen the best in me," the couple hugged.

Regina approached Dumbledore, who was still sitting in his chair. "Headmaster, I have a proposition for you. I will let Harry stay at the school for the time being, but I will require to have some official capacity to be constantly present at the school," said Regina

"I am afraid I don't have any positions available. The Position for the Dark Arts has been just filled, although I can add you as the Assistant Professor. I hope you have sufficient knowledge of the Defense against Dark Arts?" asked Dumbledore as Regina smiled.

"Don't worry Headmaster, I know how to defend against the dark arts," said Regina as she left.

"Grandma," said Harry as he ran towards Regina

"Listen kid, I know about our blood relation, and you are technically my grandson, but can you not call me that? It makes me sound old," said Regina as she then reached Harry and hugged him, "I promise you that I will do everything I can to keep you safe,"

"Believe me kid, she will," said Emma as she approached the reunited family members.

Somewhere far away, Zelena arrived in green smoke. "Who is there," asked a pale witch with long black curly hair.

"My name is Zelena, and I am here to offer you a deal," said Zelena as she looked at the Death Eater Witch before her.

A/N: OK, I know that this chapter might have been a mess, but having so many characters tends to make that. I do plan to focus on Swan Mills family, as well as Harry and Hermione later on. The residents of Storybrooke will spend some time in Hogwarts, although I plan for them to leave either during winter holidays or end of year 5.

I was not happy with how season five mid season finale ended, and I will change this arc quite a bit from canon 5a. I plan to have someone enact the Dark Curse likely during the winter holidays of Year 5. I might actually have a second Dark Curse. Unlike season 5, both will be more emotional, no Hook casting because Nimue is a part of him. Also, when Umbridge hurts Harry, Regina's reaction will be interesting.


End file.
